Just A Rainy Day
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: A short story with a little 'darker' element. It's nothing to horrible but just a tragedy. In the end its just fluff though. Minor yaoi. Char.Death. TxM Technically a song fic.


A/N: Yes it's been awhile but I was just sitting at home on the computer at about 9 something and had a sudden urge to write some fiction. So here's the result. The song I was listening to called Sadness and Sorrow. It's a Naruto song (Yay!). It really goes with the fic so yeahhh, I would definitely recommend listening to it while reading. Just search "Naruto Sadness and Sorrow" on teh youtube and it should pop up. I guess it's a song fic but idk. It's written in Max's POV. 

Ok. Everything was ok. I had it all under control. I felt a drop of rain fall and hit me on the arm. I looked up into the dark cloudy sky and another drop hit me between my eyes, slowly rolling down my face. My blue eyes averted their gaze and I looked down as I felt more and more drops start to pour. It wasn't long before I was soaked and shivering. I looked around and saw a huge oak tree. It was towards the spot Tyson and I had first met. I sighed and looked up once more feeling more and more rain fall down upon me. I walked to the tree looking as if I could barely stand and by this point I had tears in my eyes. I sat under the tree and held my legs close to me. Tears ran down my face quickly and for some reason I really didn't try to stop them. I'm a boy I don't cry, I'm not supposed to. I hadn't cried in what felt like years. I looked to the river, where tiny droplets hit the water rapidly. My hair was currently soaked from the rain of the leaves and I hugged myself tighter hoping somehow there would be some way that everything had been a dream. We were still a team. We were still traveling together…. A crack of thunder suddenly startled me and I jumped.  
"It's not a dream." I said lowly. I put my head down as more tears fled from my eyes. I've never ever felt so alone. Ever. Everyone seemed to have gone their separate ways, even though it had not even been a year since we had split up as the G Revolutions. Kai went back to Russia to rebuild the empire that was rightfully his, Ray back to China, and Tyson… I don't know anymore. I feel like I can't remember anything right now. I scarcely remember him telling me he was leaving for awhile but he wouldn't just up and leave like that. Not ever.  
The wind blew harder and I shivered. I stood up slightly and wiped my eyes, leaning against the tree. To tell the truth, I was tired of crying. It didn't accomplish anything for me. My mom was dead, and… I couldn't change that. She left me in this world alone.  
"Max." a voice suddenly said towards my ear. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. My eyes widened seeing him and I stood up. He hadn't grown much. He was only about two inches taller, more fit looking, and his hair was darker and longer as well. But his eyes remained the same. Reddish brown eyes that looked me straight in the face and I stared at him back. He was holding an umbrella and smiled seeing me. "Max." he said again this time walking towards me.  
"Ty.. son?" I said quietly barely hearing myself. He slowly wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.  
"I missed you buddy!" he said cheerful as ever. His smile suddenly faded when he noticed my eyes. They said everything. He noticed how the normally bright blue was now a dark azure and he softened. "She… didn't make it." He whispered lowering the umbrella, letting the rain patter his hatless head. His hair was straight down and he dawned baggy black pants and a white shirt. His hair almost looked black. He was also about an inch taller than me too.  
I shook my head silently and he looked down. Mournfully he placed the umbrella down and clapped his hands. I stared wide eyed as he stood there and closed his eyes, deep in prayer, his hands in prayer form. He stood there as wind and rain hit us both before slowly opening his eyes and meeting my gaze. "You didn't have to do that." I said lowly looking at the ground.  
He picked up the umbrella and put it over my head, the dark black shield stopping the rain from hitting me but not from him. I looked up and his face was serious yet compassionate. "You'll catch a cold out here by yourself. Come home ok?"  
"… Home?" I asked slightly confused.  
"With me. You can stay as long as you want." He said reaching a hand out.  
My eyes widened and I felt them watering again. I quickly reached up and tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "I-I'm sorry Tyson." I said turning away quickly and sitting down the opposite way. "I don't usually do this."  
To my surprise he sat down under the tree where I was and pulled me near him. I looked up and saw him give a small smile. With that I burst into tears burying my head in his shirt. He held the umbrella over us with one hand and wrapped the other around me tightly shielding us from the rain.

-  
Yeah I know it wasn't that long nor really epic but it was just some fluff and written to be a 3 minute story soooo yeah. Review, tell meh spelling errors, suggestions, what you liked, etc. I'll be lookin forward to it! I also take requests. I think…


End file.
